I Love Her
by Mahanny
Summary: Set in 6x18. Smut.


"Unfortunately, I do. Karaoke."

Caroline grinned, proud to get what she wanted again. Stefan turned his gaze to her mouth and leaned towards her, but Caroline put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Ah, ah, what do you think you're doing?" she asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Making out, Caroline" he said hoarsely, stroking the corner of her mouth with his thumb, "is part of the fun. Don't you remember what we were doing less than two hours ago?"

Caroline saw the electricity in his eyes. Stefan looked at her cleavage without shame and then looked up at her defiantly. She made a great effort so that he would not see how pleased she was. Those reactions were the ones that she had been expecting from him for years.

"Later, if you behave" she said, turning around and giving her back to him.

But Stefan pulled her to his chest, pressing the lower part of her stomach with his hand to push her to him. Immediately, Caroline was able to feel his arousal against her ass. She bit her lower lip, secretly grinning.

"I don't like games, Caroline" he said against her neck, burying his face in her curls.  
"Hah, funny, considering you've been the one playing all the time. Who would have said that saint Stefan Salvatore likes to play with handcuffs in bed?" she parted her lips when Stefan started to move his hand down her body.

He chuckled and in a blink of an eye, put his hand under her dress to find out that she was not wearing any underwear.

"Oh, God" he sighed.

She thought of stopping him during two brief seconds, punishing him and making him wait until he saw at least three of her performances. But when she felt his fingers against her clit, she lost it.

"Seems that every time I touch you, you get wet" he whispered against her ear.  
"Shut up" she said, closing her eyes and placing her hand over his to pull it against her even further.

Stefan slipped a finger inside her and kept making circles with his thumb on her clit. Caroline squeezed his hand with her thighs and threw her head backwards, resting it on his shoulder. From that perspective, Stefan could see her cleavage perfectly well, and he licked his lip with his tongue when he saw the mole on her breast. He slipped a second finger and Caroline moaned helplessly.

"What, Caroline? What do you want?" he said against her shoulder, biting the strap of her dress to pull it down a little.

Caroline was panting heavily, what made her breasts move up and down and his dick pump. He rubbed himself against her ass harder and began running his lips over her shoulder. Licking, sucking, and biting nonstop.

In response, Caroline put a hand between them to cup his erection over his jeans. Stefan moaned as soon as he felt her hand on him and vamp sped them toward the bar counter.

She laughed, clutching the edge of the counter with both hands and looking at him over her shoulder as Stefan pulled up the skirt of her dress with one hand and led his dick to her core with the other. Caroline gasped when she felt him pushing through her walls. Stefan swallowed, noticing how tight she was and how her walls wrapped his dick, squeezing it.

She pushed her back closer to his chest and Stefan led his hand to her cleavage, caressing her breasts, her collarbone, her neck, and finally her lips. Caroline bit his finger playfully and Stefan buried his face in her hair, panting as he pulled in and out too slow for the pace she wanted and needed.

And she let him know, turning her face towards him to stare at him as she moaned, biting her lower lip and tempting him. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, and Stefan pounced on her mouth to kiss her.

He grabbed her waist and turned her around completely, resting his forehead against hers, staring at her with his jaw clenched. She looked back at him, running her finger down his chest until she brushed his dick. She took it with her hand, stroking the head with his thumb, and although it was one of the best sensations that Stefan had ever felt, he closed his fingers around her wrist and lifted her arm.

Caroline looked at him with raised eyebrows and a dangerous smirk. Stefan could not help but chuckle when he realized how manipulative she was, even though he had always known that Caroline Forbes was a woman that always got what she wanted and caused that effect and reaction on men like him. The only thing he could think of was how much he wanted to touch her and feel himself inside of her.

He pushed his hips against hers until her back hit firmly the bar counter. Caroline jumped and sat on it, pulling one of the buckles of Stefan's jeans to her.

"What do you want, Stefan?" she asked, repeating the question that he had done. Stefan stared at her for a few seconds and then moved his mouth to her chin.  
"What I want" he whispered, kissing her on the cheek, "is you to cum when I'm inside you" Stefan brought his lips to her ear and Caroline closed her eyes, "to feel your legs trembling" he pulled his head back and looked at her again, "and for you to scream my name nonstop" he said, brushing his mouth against her.

Caroline took advantage of his proximity to open her mouth and let him kiss her. Stefan, grabbing her waist, dragged her to the edge of the counter and entered her. Caroline put her legs around his waist and pulled him to her by digging her heels in his ass, meeting his hips with hers.

They started a faster pace and Caroline had to grab his shoulders as Stefan wrapped her back with his arms and buried his face in her neck. She brushed his earlobe with her lips and panted endlessly against his ear, noticing her muscles twitching against his dick, feeling a tingle that began running throughout her whole body.

Stefan pulled in and out faster until he buried himself deep inside of her. Caroline moaned his name against his ear, cumming, and Stefan came as well inside her, panting against her neck. When Caroline repeated his name with another moan, his mind dropped a phrase that he never thought he would hear in his thoughts at times like those when he was not supposed to feel anything.

 _I love her._

He froze and opened his eyes, trying to catch some air, his lips parted slightly and brushing her collarbone. He heard her laughing against his ear and felt how every part of his body, through emotions trying to make their way to his mind, tried to convince him to turn it on. He squeezed her waist with his fingers and clenched his jaw, trying to fight his instinct and against how fast his heart was beating because of how good he felt inside her.

"Let's do it again" she whispered in his ear.

Stefan gulped and pulled his head back to look at her. His heart jumped when she brought her mouth to his lips, but he turned his face quickly.

"Later, if you behave" he said against her ear. Caroline rolled her eyes and Stefan cleared his throat. "We're here for your pointless karaoke, or have you forgotten?"  
"Fine" she said, pulling down the skirt of her dress and jumping off the counter to head to the stage. Stefan swallowed, suddenly feeling empty without her.

He looked at her from the corner of the eye, staring at her legs, her hips and he curls. He felt as if his skin was screaming and as if his emotions were dying to come to surface. _I love her_ was still in his mind. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw, rejecting the idea and pushing it away as much as he could.

Because he knew that if he turned on his humanity, she would realize. Because he knew that if he did it, she pushed him away from her. And he would not be able to handle that.


End file.
